transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow of the Nemesis: Part 3
Nemesis It's the Nemesis. Or it used to be, anyway. The space cruiser crashed into the Pacific Ocean four million years ago, and there it remains. Oh, it was rebuilt, to an extent, converted into Decepticon Headquarters, for a time, but that time has passed. When the Decepticons conquered Cybertron, it was abandoned; but not before being stripped down for parts. Little, if anything, is left of value. Over the ensuing decades, like Chernobyl, the "land" has reclaimed the area. Oh, it's showing no signs of rust, but between the volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, and tsunamis, the space cruiser has melted, cracked, and flooded. Marine life has moved in, making a home of the former Decepticon flagship. Despite the damage, which is considerable, it has held up well, showing no signs of rust. Upon closer inspection, it seems that the area has seen recent activity. There are several points of interest. There is a pile of refuse, junk, nothing of value, but would be a palace for any Junkion with an aquatic inclination. There is a second pile, this time far more orderly. Materials have been collected, stacked, and sorted. Obviously, whoever salvaged this intends to reuse these materials. And there is an area, a little further away. There, the ocean floor is smooth to the touch. And upon that foundation, several structures have been constructed. There appears to be four purple structures, in various states of construction. One is the size of an aircraft hanger, with three smaller structures, in a row, to the front and left of the aircraft hanger-sized structure. Project Nemesis is well underway. The Command Centre has been constructed, and is in the process of having its computer systems constructed, programmed, and wired. It's a monumental task, but one most worth doing. There is an atmosphere inside and Decepticons work on its systems around the clock. The Sickbay and Armoury are similarly coming along, though both are currently separated from each other by the ocean depths. No ancillary buildings have yet been constructed, nor passageways. And a fourth structure is nearing completion. Seacon Commander Snaptrap stands there, overseeing the work as a Rumble-like Cassette operates one of the Demolisher Units, and is currently working on adding a roof to the still filled structure. Hinder has been following Snaptrap around all day, more than happy to fetch and carry when asked to. Maybe it's that she sees pieces of things she's acquired actually being put to use. It's kinda cool. "Commander. I have finished moving all the beams. Is there something else to be done?" Overbite asks Snaptrap, as he walks into the command center. "Maybe check or install a few more pumps? Or scout for possible sensor locations?" Most of the materials and components acquired in the Seattle and Santiago raids have already been put to good use, though there are some that are currently being housed in the Command Centre, since it has an atmosphere, or with the other supplies that are waterproof. Turning to Overbite, “Very well, see to it that the Sensors are properly distributed between sectors thirteen through eighteen.” Although it may not sound it, it does take up quite a large stretch of territory. Though being aquatic based, he could do the job in less than a third the time it would take one of their seeker construction workers. One of Hinder's side compartments open, and from it a small blue rectangle floats out a bit, then begins to expand and unfold, right behind Snaptrap...there, out of nowhere, stands the Decepticon communicator Soundwave. In a very busineslike manner, he strides over to where Snaptrap is working, as if this sort of entrance is completely normal. Snaptrap looks up from his pad to note the approach of the Decepticon Communicator, "Ah, yes, welcome Soundwave. I trust your extraterrestrial business has been brought to a satisfactory conclusion?" And without waiting for the answer, his attention is divided, as a blue vehicular Decepticon approaches and has him review and sign something. Overbite nods. "I will, indeed, Commander." He goes to pick up a load of sensor base stations and the equipment to set it up with. He stares a bit at the sudden appearance of Soundwave. "Greetings," he says to the Tape Commander. Snaptrap transmits, via radio, to Overbite on a secured wavelength, "You are to treat Soundwave, as you would treat me. He is your superior." Snaptrap knows that Soundwave will no doubt detect and decode it, but he sends it on a secure transmission anyway. Hinder looks back and up at Soundwave, her hind end plopping to the floor. She doesn't actually say hello to the tapeboss, but it was likely implied by her looking up to him. Soundwave steps to the side, allowing Snaptrap to complete his official business, then speaks. "Use of heavy labor demands project inspection." He then walks off without saying another word to the Seacon commander. "Understood, Commander," Overbite radios back to Snaptrap. He's out in the liquid element now, carefully choosing sensor post sites and installing them with care. He also makes certain that the sensors are adequately camoflaged, while still being able to detect what is in the vicinity. Various Decepticons bow, nod, greet, or in some way acknowledge Soundwave's presence. One Kickback-like Insecticon seems to be having some trouble with some local wild life. It seems that a squid has taken offence to his presence and squirted ink into the water, "Help, I can't see-see." Snaptrap swims up towards the ceiling of what will become the Geothermal Power Station, and aids the Rumble-like cassette, who is currently using a Demolisher unit to install a panel in the roof. "Keep it steady, you're almost there." He transmits. After its done, he moves up to make a closer inspection, studying it with some kind of a scanner to test its structural integrity. Hinder stays behind in the atmosphere-filled room with Soundwave when Snaptrap goes to talk with the mech putting the roof on the power station. She looks up at Soundwave once more before turning her attention back to the goings on in the ocean depths outside. A red and white seeker comes into the Command Centre through the airlock, and walks up to Hinder, “Ma’am, we’ve completed work on the sickbay offices, with complete access to the Decepticon Medical Database.” <> Soundwave says, stepping up to a thick pillar of rock. He runs his fingers along it, before pulling a scanner of his own, and pointing it along the pillar's length. Hinder actually looks at bit startled at the mech reporting to HER, but she covers it quickly, bobbing her head in acknowledgement. Then she turns to look at Soundwave again. << Acknowledged. >> Overbite goes further afield to place sensor pads. The local wildlife is giving him a wide berth, now that he's in Walking Shark mode. He looks a little too much like a predator to them. <> he radios to Snaptrap presently. Hinder, having made herself useful to Snaptrap, has been given greater responsibility, without her even knowing it. He wouldn’t want to overload her still young laser core. Meanwhile, Snaptrap is going over the seams, checking the readings on the integrity of the exterior of the Geothermal Power Plant. Should the scans prove successful; in a moment they’ll begin to evacuate the water from the internal structure. <> Behind a large boulder, Soundwave spies the Kickback-like Decepticon chattering with something vaguely Sharkticon like. It has a big pickaxe in one of its tiny Sharkticon arms, which it is currently leaning on, upside down. "So there I was-was, in this field of organic-ganic matter..." Both of them look up as Soundwave approaches. "Idle condition...UNACCEPTABLE." he says, glaring at the two. They both jump in unison, the Sharkticon begins picking furiously at the boulder, and the insecticon claring the rubble as it is flaked off. Soundwave continues to glare for a moment before heading back the way he came. He approaches another, more familar sharklike entity involved in the project. "Overbite, detail current operation." "I am nearly done placing all the sensors," Overbite says to Soundwave. <> he radios to Hinder. Hinder listens to the radio chatter, waiting for a good time to tell Snaptrap that the medical offices are completed. Then Overbite radios her and she's startled AGAIN. << Um... okay. >> She then goes ahead and transmits to Snaptrap, << Medical facilities are completed. >> Snaptrap moves towards some railing, which he securely grips, and gives a silent nod to the blue vehicular Decepticon, who operates the pump. With a loud noise, which scares all local indigenous wildlife for some distance, as the vibrations it puts out are decidedly unnatural, it begins to pump the water out of the Geothermal Power Station and back into the ocean depths. A whirlpool effect happens within, putting pressure on the structure. Should it hold, yes, a vacuum begins to form, where there is neither air, nor water. Seawing floats into the area, circling slowly around the work-in-progress Nemesis from the outside. "Do we really need to patch up /all/ of these gaping holes?" he murmurs. "Maybe we could leave a few decks flooded, have some additional entry and egress points...?" <> Overbite adds. Shot Hole, the kickback-like Insecticon, who spooked the Squid, and then in turn was spooked by Soundwave, replies to the Seacon, "Those are-re, Snaptrap's orders. If you-ou, want to argue it-it, take it up with him-im." As the last of the water is evacuated from the future home of the Geothermal Power Station, Snaptrap finally release his vicelike grip on the railing, and walks out. There are patches of water, puddles really, but all in all, it's ready for some oxygen to be pumped into the chamber. He speaks to the blue vehicular Decepticon, "Prepare to repressurise the chamber. I want an atmosphere in here, on the double!" Overbite finishes placing all the sensors finally, and returns to the area with the Command Center. <> Hinder listens again to goings on, craning her neck to look at some of the mechs working on the construction per Soundwave's instructions. She's not really sure what would be considered working and what wouldn't, but she figures if they're not moving at all they're likely not working. She looks up at Overbite as he returns. <> Hinder shuffles after Overbite, maybe hoping he'll help her cross the watery gap to the power station. Overbite allows Hinder to maglock herself to him, and proceeds to the Geothermal powerstation. He doesn't mind the swim, and the extra passenger isn't much trouble either. Hinder is at least considerate about passenging. She transforms to a tiny rectangular cassette and maglocks onto Overbite's ankle for the trip across. When Overbite and his maglocked passenger arrive, they will find Snaptreap in the middle of explaining, well, reiterating, the plans for the tower. ". . . will be retractable, so that our water resistant Decepticons will be able to access this installation without the necessity of swimming until they can enter through an airlock." Overbite arrives, finally. He enters the room and looks around. "Oh yes, a tower. Like they have for NCC. Good idea," he says. Hinder drops off of Overbite's ankle once they arrive, and she shuffles over toward Snaptrap to take up her place as his little off-white shadow again.